Three Hundred Sixty Five
by Scentsy
Summary: I'm going to try writing SOMETHING every single day this year. ROYAI. Chapter 8: Not really a chapter. I CANNOT CONTINUE THIS STORY. SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

We'd known each other for years now. We were co-workers at the office. We would pester each other until we could pester no more. I think we might have gotten into more battles in the office than we actually did our work. Despite this, everyone would tell me we were perfect for each other. Heaven help any children they made it sound like we would have.

I didn't know whether or not to accept the 'gift'. All of them seemed to put in a lot of work to get this for us. I certainly didn't want to refuse, although I didn't really know what they had going on in their heads. I looked over to him, and he had the same expression. Defeat.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" he asked me. Despite the fact that he felt he was the man, so he should be the one driving, I insisted that it was not a date, so those type of things didn't apply to us.

"What do you mean by that? It's not like we decided on it together. I chose to go because they put so much work into buying us these tickets," I said, making a turn into the exit lane.

"Are you sure it's not because you're madly in love with me, and you couldn't resist a date with the man you've been pining for?" a dark smirk became his smile, and I grunted.

"Yeah, that's it, that's why I came," I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Get a life. Why did you come, anyway? I'm sure you don't have the heart to accept an offer like this just because of hard work of our co-workers."

"You _really_ want to know the reason I came?" he asked, flickering his eyes like a thirteen year old girl trying to catch the attention of her crush.

"Not if you're going to go into romance mode," I dismissed him. I wasn't going to fall for that stupid trick.

"There's no fooling you, is there?" he shook his head, glancing out his side window. "The Lakers are playing as the visitors."

"I see, so you're a fan of LA," I decided, making a turn into Main st.

"How ever did you guess? Was it the decorations on my desk or the many times I've watched their games at work?" he laughed at me, and I laughed too. I guess we got along every once in a while. I was sure it wouldn't last.

"I happen to be one myself. I just don't really get obsessed like you men do," I told him, pulling into the parking lot.

"We aren't obsessed. You women just don't pay attention enough to the joys of life. All you do is waste time piling on makeup, painting nails, and having emotional break downs. Don't get me wrong; you women can get nice and beautiful for us, but that's all you can do for us."

"Way to be sexist," I scoffed, turning off the car. He began to set his hand on the door to open it, but failed when I locked the doors.

"It's not being sexist. It's stating the truth."

"Roy, our boss is female," I reminded him, tucking the keys into my purse.

"Women may have better work ethic, but like I said, it doesn't really get them anywhere. They may be able to do man's work, but men can still do it better," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not trying to disrespect women. We couldn't survive without them. But they shouldn't be out doing dirty work. They should be respected for their charm, their beauty, their grace. They should be treated like fragile glass, like they are. Dainty things, women are," he began to slow down as he spoke. He turned his head to face me instead of the window.

"While men should be respected for their work, their muscles, their car. They should be treated like tough guys, like they are. Am I following?" I raised a brow, folding my arms over my chest. I couldn't win. Guys with these views about women couldn't have their minds changed, and I knew that. But at least he didn't think women were nothing. At least he thought they should be respected, even if not for the things I wished. Although, it was sort of a complement, in a way. I would pretend that it didn't offend me, for his sake.

"And their income," he finished for me. It was silent for a few moments, until I broke it.

"You know, not all women are graceful, beautiful creatures," I reminded him.

"Not to me. But there is someone for everyone, whether or not we know it," he said.

He was confusing me incredibly. Was he sexist, or did he just respect women on a different level? I couldn't quit tell.

"Do you think there is someone out there for me? Someone that treats me like fragile glass? Someone to treat you like a tough guy?" I asked, and at the time, didn't even realize that we were slowly getting closer to each other.

"Perhaps, there could be someone for you. Someone to respect you for your charm," he said, our faces inches apart.

It became very clear to me, just that suddenly, what was going on. It occurred to me, that I was inside a dark, locked car, sitting next to the man I supposedly detested, and was seconds from getting into some trouble that I knew I didn't want to get into. Not only did I need to keep up my standards, but especially with a man I was going to regret later. It didn't seem right.

And then I realized, just why this was happening. How could I have been so blind; so gullible?

We were milliseconds apart when I whispered venomously, "Don't ever try this again; not with me."

My hand reached for the lock and I opened the door, slamming it rather viciously. With my purse in my hand, I stepped quickly toward the entrance of the building. I heard the door from my car close, followed by quick footsteps. "Why, exactly, are you still following me? I don't find joy in going to basketball games with guys taking advantage of my female emotions."

His hand reached for mine, and missed the first time when I dodged it. But the second time I wasn't so lucky. "It was just.. a little test," he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? Last time I checked, it's not funny to toy with my feelings," I spat, but was unable to take my hand away.

"I didn't think of it as toying with your girlish feelings. I only wanted to test out.. well.. never mind, that's not the point. I didn't mean to hurt you," he explained. I was too frustrated to press on what it was he wanted to test out.

"Didn't mean to hurt me? Why would it hurt me? I'm not hurt. I just don't like.. never mind. Just don't do it again, okay?" I didn't face him while I finally gave up trying to get away from his hand. At first I didn't realize exactly why I was so mad, but I soon understood that it was because I'd been tricked into thinking that I wanted to kiss a man I thought I despised, and I'd been tricked into thinking he was feeling the same way. Whether it was him or not, I didn't need anyone playing with me to get a reaction out of me. That didn't float my boat.

"Like you said. The others worked hard to get us here. I don't understand why, but let's just make them happy and have a good time," he said, letting go of my hand. I'm sure he was sure I wouldn't leave this time.

"Just don't.. tease me. Let me keep my dignity," I let a small smirk on as I looked back at him. "I'm fragile, remember?"

He laughed, and we walked into the building. I'd try to get along with him, for this night.

The crowd was much bigger than I'd expected. While I really felt like being as far from him as possible, I was shoved plenty of times into his arm, and he didn't seem to have a problem with me being so close. I knew that if some creep was going to come up to me, pulling my thin jacket tighter around me wasn't going to stop them, but I still did. It made me feel a bit more safe.

When we made it to the stadium, we spotted our seats. While I didn't feel the need for it, I allowed him to me a gentleman for me and stand before I sat down in my seat. He sat beside me, and soon after the basketball game began.

I'd never been a real big basketball fan. But it was surprisingly fun. The Lakers were in the lead at the end of the first quarter. The game was going slower than normal, because the game was on live television. There were way more timeouts and giveaways than normal.

" I'll bet they'll stay in the lead until the last quarter, and then they'll crash and lose the game," I said, looking up at the big screen.

"My Lakers wouldn't let me down like that," he shook his head.

"Would you like to bet on that?"

His eyes started to get all bright and shiny. I was talking his language now. "Fifty bucks says they'll win."

"You're on," I shook his hand, and then we laughed.

"I never took you to be a gambler. You threaten you'll have our heads if we do it in the office," he glanced at me after he checked the score boards.

"We aren't in the office, are we?" I looked to the court as I said this, but I could feel his eyes on me. He was confused, and I could tell. "Just because I behave in the office doesn't mean that I don't like to get out and have a bit of fun. I have a bit of edge."

"Edge, huh?"

"Yes, edge. I thought that's one of those traits you men call 'sexy', am I wrong?" I asked playfully, not really expecting any answer back aside from a playful one.

"No, you aren't wrong. We men like it. We like it a lot," he said, the look in his eye similar to that of the look he gave in the car. I didn't answer, but looked down to the game.

Half time came around quicker than I would have liked. The team dancers went on the floor, and I wondered what it would be like to be glamorous. I wondered if that would add to the edge. Then I stopped wondering.

He looked up to the screen and busted out laughing. Curious, I glanced up to. It was hardly amusing, yet a cheap way to get couples closer.

On the screen was a large heart shape, and in the middle was the actual video recording. The camera man was pointing his camera to random couples, and on the big screen everyone would see them kiss. I wondered if that would ever happen to me. I wondered if it would happen tonight. Then I stopped wondering. But it was apparent that he'd been wondering the same thing.

"Wouldn't that be crazy if it went over here?" he asked, glancing over to me.

I rolled my eyes, clearly not entertained, even if I had been thinking exactly the same thing. "No, it would not be. It would simply be awful."

"You have to admit, I'm tempting," he flirted, but I wouldn't have any of it.

"Save it. I came here to watch a game, not be enchanted by my enemy," I glared at him.

"Way to blow the mood. I don't get you! You just care and care about everyone else in the office, but outside of it, all you want is to do what _you_ want. Would you just pick one already?"

"I'm only here because everyone at work wanted me to be. Maybe you could stop being so selfish and actually try thinking about someone else for a change," I was plain frustrated. How could he have a problem with me wanting time for myself and time for others?

"Just stop acting so selfish! We both know you just want to make it seem like you actually want to be here," he told me. We were both on the edge of our seats. Some people were looking at us.

"Why don't you just grow up and stay out of everyone else's business?"

"Why don't you just try to enjoy the years you have young and care about yourself for real!?"

Then the guy behind us tapped on Roy's shoulder.

"What!?" we both yelled as we turned our heads to him. He pointed at the screen, and there we were, in the middle of that heart.

I looked at Roy and he looked at me. As much as I hoped that maybe we were to angry…

He took my face into his hands with a gentle quickness, and then our lips met. I'd expected to pull away and slap the poor man; to leave the stadium in embarrassment. Instead, my hands found his shoulder and the kiss intensified. I wondered if our fight had been on the screen, because everyone was wooping and hollering for us. I wondered how long this would last. And then I stopped wondering.

We paused for a moment, pulling away just for an inch. His eyes were full of that same passion from the car, and I wondered if maybe mine looked the same way. Our expressions switched to a smile, and everyone cheered again.

I wondered if we would be a couple after this. I wondered if he was the right match for me. And then I stopped wondering and kissed him without a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright Red Walrus, I'll prove you wrong. For two reasons I will do so. One; I know as well as you do that I have a hard time committing to writing chaptered stories. I'm working on it. Now that I am assured that another has realized this very true fact, I will face it and fix it. I hope to work on a chapter for this each day as well as finish up my other stories. Two; I absolutely hate it when I am wrong and my reader is correct. Who doesn't? If I find this, I do my best to fix it. So now, I will do so.

**Chapter Two: ** In Which They Commit to the Same Goal

She knew her goals along with the goals of others around her. No being has a perfect knowledge of all things, therefore, leaving even her sometimes clueless as to how to achieve certain goals. The logical thing to do in these times, as she could understand, was to work diligently and do what she thought was best to maintain the state of life that she was in.

He knew his goal and his goal only, unless another being had a goal that played into or against his. The common sense he was born with sometimes lacked in areas of defense, or in other areas that revolved around work in the office. When he didn't see the way out, he stayed put. While it looked as if he was too lazy to fulfill his dream, he had an advantage that no other Colonel in the military would ever have:

First Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye

She was more than willing to put her own personal goals aside in order to make others' dreams become real, more specifically, her Colonel's goal to become Fuhrer or Amestris. They shared that goal to heart. He trusted his back to her with that goal, and they both knew that if he ever strayed off that path, she would have to keep her promise and shoot. However, they both knew just as well that he would most likely never stray off that path, unless something were to infuriate him so intensly that he lost control of his body, mind, and spirit.

He knew that he had an advantage, and he wasn't about to let it go.

She knew that she needed to support him in his cause no matter what it took, and she wasn't about to abandon him.

They both knew that they were aspiring to great things. They both had their minds set to pushing Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang to the top.

And who knew what Riza would do once he was at the top, making decisions for the country. Perhaps he wouldn't need her; want her. Perhaps she wouldn't want to stay with him. But for the time being they both knew that they were both going to stick together on their journey to the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm in the car so my connection suuuucks. Goodness. I'll just use up my stupid time typing up a chapter for this. I'm going to make this chapter AU. Really, it's just forward in time, but that makes it AU. Ha!

**Chapter Three: In Which Riza Takes the Internet Seriously**

It was late at night, most likely about ten or eleven in the evening. With the moon and the city lights, the whole area was lit up.

Off to the east western side of town, down Richard St and up the hill, Riza sat in her home, surfing the internet. Her email had been checked and her Facebook had been updated, so now she could only keep one thing on her mind.

Her boss, Roy Mustang, was the only thing that'd been on her mind nonstop for hours, and she couldn't quite place why. She thought that maybe she forgot something at work, or maybe she had something due tomarrow..

Then an ad caught her eye.

Now, she didn't normally pay attention to these side things. But the big flashing words, '**Are You In Love?????'** made her think for a moment. And on the spur of the moment, she clicked the link.

It took her to some blank website with a few words and bullets, and she read on.

'It is a very common question, "_**How can I tell I'm in love?**_", but it is not an easy question to answer. What feels like love to one person may be nothing more than attraction to another. Some people fall in and out of love quickly..' she read in her head, and then skipped to the chase. She needed to sleep soon.

_Rate how much you like his personality._

A little, a lot.. needs work.. What happened to a scale of 1-10?

_Rate how attracted you are to him._

One of the choices was 'I used to think he was cute, but now I think he is handsome.' Even though she knew she was the only one in her house, she looked over her shoulder as if to check if nobody was watching.

_If you had to choose between a dream job and this guy, what would you choose?_

Of course, she wasn't an idiot. She didn't have a dream job, and where she worked was under him.

_When you wake up in the morning, what's the first thing you think of?_

"It's too bad. Whether or not he was killed overnight is not an option," she laughed to herself.

_When you come home, what's the first thing you want to do?_

One of the answers said, 'Tell him about my day.' Well, she might if they didn't spend every moment together.

_Do you think you're in love?_

"I don't know. That's why I'm taking this never ending quiz," she yawned.

_Do you feel better when you're around him?_

"Can I clarify and explain that it's because I know exactly what trouble he's getting himself into?"

_Would you move across the country for him?_

"I do, regularly.."

_How much do you like his family?_

"I've never met them. Is that supposed to say something about me?" She began to think twice about completing this quiz.

_When he's gone, how do you feel?_

Worried. Completely and utterly worried.

_When he does something better than you, how do you feel?_

'I feel impressed, actually,' she thought. 'He can do a lot of things better than me.'

_Do your friends like him?_

The only friends she had worked with her, and as far as she knew, they all liked him a lot.

Her internet connection was slow up on the hill, and after answering her age, she awaiting her answer. She suspected something that would tell her she needed to give up on him; something that would help her sleep; something other than what she got.

**Your Result**

**Yes, You're In Love**

Yes, you've found a balance with him, you're comfortable around him, and you can be yourself around him. That's really important and is a pretty good indicator that you're in love! Giving up really important things for him is important, too. Hopefully you won't be in that situation, but if you're not sure if he's worth sacrificing certain things, then you're not sure you really love him. Giving up your friends, though, is definitely NOT one of those things, so your ability to maintain your relationship.

In seconds her computer was off and her chair was toppled over. Her right hand was on the phone, holding it up to her ear as it rang.

"Hello?" she heard the tired voice of her boss on the other end.

"Roy!" she exclaimed, and he held the phone away from his head.

"Yes, yes, I am Roy. Why'd you call, Hawkeye? Something wrong?" he asked, scratching his head.

"I.." she said, and then stopped.

What exactly had she intended to say? I love you?

"I… just wanted to make sure you were done with all of the business's paperwork, Sir," she stated, back to her cool, collected self.

"Of course. Now get some rest. We're to report to the office early, remember?" he reminded her, and she nodded, as if he could see her motion.

"Affirmative," she said, and they both said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

And then she walked down her hallway, took off her shoes, and collapsed on the bed. The realization that she loved him was _almost_ too much for her to handle. The realization that she was actually believing what the internet said was **way** too much for her to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am hungry, cold, and lazy. There is no hope. T_T Did you know that it was so hard to come up with a new plot for a oneshot that isn't taken every single day? I didn't. Until NOW!

**Chapter 4: In Which Riza's Hands are Not Soft**

It didn't occur to him to pay attention. It wasn't one of those things that you really thought about when you were dealing with a woman's body.

But in the dead silence of the office, no noise but the slight breathing and pens scratching on paper, he wondered about her hands. Women tended to have soft, delicate hands that shouldn't be used for dirty work. They were dainty and used to show off their painted nails.

Riza was not dainty. She was not delicate or soft. Would her hands reflect such?

"Hawkeye," he called, not looking up from the paper he was pretending to read.

"Sir?" she looked up from her desk, setting her pen down next to her paper.

Roy made a motion with his hands that told her to come to him, and she did so without hesitation.

"Is there a problem?" she asked when he looked up at her.

"Let me see your hands," he said, turning his chair so he was facing her.

Riza looked at him for a moment with a confused emotion plastered on her face before she held her hands out. "May I ask why?"

When he didn't answer, she didn't reply.

He took her hands, running his fingers over the palms of her hands. She felt her face get hot when he turned them, searching the backs of her hands.

Her hands were not soft or delicate or dainty or fragile. Her nails were not painted and they could fit into a tiny engagement ring.

Riza's hands were calloused and used for war. But they were warm and comforting, if not as much, then more, than the delicate hands he held so often. They were the hands of his subordinate; they were the hands of the woman he.. was fond of.

"That is all," he said, dropping her hands and looking to his paperwork. He was not dissatisfied.

"Yes, Sir," she nodded, turning around slowly. She didn't know exactly what had just taken place, and she wouldn't press on it. Some things were better off unknown.

It just didn't make any sense: Why would he want to see her hands?

_'That reminds me,'_ she thought, pulling open the drawer to her desk. _'I forgot to use lotion today.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I am SO tired. BUT, I will write. Because that is what I said I would do. However, tomorrow I will not have a chance to be home aside for a short fifteen minutes in the morning. So I will add another chapter tonight that will be a substitute for tomorrow.

**Chapter 5: In Which a Comparison is Made**

Once upon a time, in an alternate world, there lived a king. This king was an evil king, and was taking part in his father's plot to destroy the kingdom. Nobody in the large country of war knew about his plan.

As part of his plan, he picked out certain people to be sacrifices. The thing these few sacrifices had, was that they all had taken part in the act of bringing the dead back to life. One of these sacrifices hadn't taken part in this act, but he would be bribed to in the future. This sacrifice, was one of the king's very own princes.

This prince was a very important prince; one that would get in the way of the plan. He survived the biggest war the country had ever had, and he was in charge of his own group of soldiers.

One of the soldiers in his group was very vital to the destruction of the plan; none other than the princess that kept him going all these years. Together these two fought to the end.

They lost some things important to them. The prince lost things that would help him get bumped up to the status of king. The princess lost things that would help her bump the prince up to the status of king. They both lost things that would take part in the building of a better country.

The prince and the princess gained many things; many values that would push them to greater things. Things they could never have dreamed for. What a great thing it would be..

If they were allowed to live happily ever after?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: In Which Hayate is Jealous**

She wakes up and feeds me.

She brushes her hair and finds her keys.

She goes for a walk to the park without me.

She spends all day out with _him._

Before _he_ started coming over every night, she dined with me.

Before _he_ started licking her face, she was my slobber toy.

Before _he_ started messing up the bed, I had a nice place next to her at night.

Before _he _started cooking her meals, I was getting _good_ leftovers.

_He_ takes her out for dates all the time.

_I_ used to be her best friend, until she started licking _him._

At the end of the day, she used to sit by me next to the fire and sing lullabies.

Now, she comes home and locks her door so I can't investigate.

I do not like _him_ very much any more.

Do you know why?

Because _he _is her new pet. I saw _him_ with my collar on the other day. And she seemed more happy than she was before.

I liked things better when they were professional.

**A/N: **That was just a little.. random thing I thought up when I was petting my dog. A little odd.. but it's something. It's in the setting that Riza and Roy are dating, if you didn't notice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, I REALIZE I didn't post this yesterday. But I wrote it yesterday, and that's what counts, because that's what I said I'd do. I said I would write something every day. HA! I win. xD I'm thinking this is sort of AU-ish.

**Chapter 7: In Which Riza Has Too Much - Part A**

It was new years eve, and all of Roy's subordinates were in the office to celebrate. A few cheap decorations hung from the walls, but the main point of the party was probably just an excuse to drink and gamble.

While all the men there seemed overly excited to get the money passed around, most of the women stood alone and chatted. Even Edward was around the table, and since Winry was in town, he'd taken her along as well.

Some of the women gathered around to watch the men, but Hawkeye and Winry stood by the window, chatting over what had been going on for the both of them these last months that they hadn't seen each other. Winry was just in the middle of explaining that Edward hadn't come to visit her in a while, when a finger tapped on Riza's shoulder.

"Why don't you have some fun? We could use an extra player," Havoc said over her shoulder.

"I don't gamble," she said simply. "You know that."

"Yes, I do know that. I thought I'd test my luck," he gave a sigh. "Can I at least get you a drink?"

"I don't drink," she turned around so she was completely facing him. "You know that just as well."

"We're off duty," he tried.

"But we could be attacked at any time."

"Just this once?"

She seemed to contemplate the thought. Perhaps she could at least..

"No."

"Come on, let loose."

"Just one."

"You mean you'll actually—"

"Just one. If you don't get it now then I'm not doing it," she sighed out of defeat. He was right, in that it was sort of a special night. Just this once, she would let loose. Well, she'd taken a drink once before, but that was another story.

**A/N: **This is part A. Part B will be LONGER!


	8. Chapter 8: End

**A/N: I would say how I am so sad that I am changing this, but I'm going to not lie and tell you the truth. I've decided (obviously, as you can see) not to write every day. It is simply too difficult. I actually am stopping this thing. I won't delete it, but I am stopping it. I'll still keep writing, just not on this. I'm too busy to have to put aside time each day to write. So… yeah. Just thought I should let you know so you don't keep checking for a new chapter.**


End file.
